To End A Quarrel
by itsalmostbeth
Summary: Draco says some rather mean things about Ron and in return Harry gives him the silent treatment. One-shot. Established Relationship. Drarry.


It was Friday. It was Friday and Harry still wasn't talking to him.

Draco stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts like a whirling hurricane. A group of first year Hufflepuffs glanced at him in fear as he approached. Draco picked out the smallest and glared at him.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Draco's question was rhetorical, of course. One laced with bitterness and threat to scare people away, something he was only too good at.

"Nothing, sir!" Squeaked the boy. He was a podgy boy and his bronzed skin flushed in horror of being approached.

"If you so much as look in my direction ever again, I'll kill you." Draco spat, and, happy with the boy's look of fear and nervous gulp, turned on his heel and walked towards the Great Hall.

"Draco, that was a bit harsh," Pansy Parkinson purred from his flank. She had been following him around for the past hour. Crabbe and Goyle had been too, but at least they were quiet about it, being too thick to even construct a simple sentence, never mind create actual conversation.

Draco just ignored her. He didn't have to justify his actions to anyone.

As he bounded into the Great Hall, he diverted his eyes away from the Gryffindor table. No, he decided. I'm not going to look desperate today.

If he had turned his head however, he would have seen Harry Potter scowling in his direction. From afar, this was usual, as the pair had never been on good terms, but this scowl was not one of reflex or ritual, it was one that was birthed from Draco's comment about Ron four days ago.

Harry and Draco had met in the unused astronomy tower; unused because there were no windows, and how could one study the stars without seeing them? They'd talked about their weeks, both listening politely even though at some point during the conversation, both were uninterested.

This was their weekly meet-up (for lack of a better word); they'd talk for ten minutes about their lives, briefly have a miscommunication resulting in conflict, then make out until dinner was ready before going their separate ways. It wasn't so much a relationship as a routine hookup, just like a dentist's appointment (something Harry had referenced whilst discussing the boundaries to their situation, causing Draco to be confused for several minutes to what a dentist was and why muggles needed them).

This particular Monday night, however, Harry was talking about his friends. The pair of them had decided to be civil when discussing their friends, although both knew the other did not like them. Harry mentioned how he was going to Ron's for Easter Sunday and Draco, feeling a pang of something inside him that definitely wasn't jealousy, ended up calling Ron some rather harmful expletives, something he hadn't realised the repercussions of doing.

And now they were giving each other the silent treatment.

From across the Great Hall, Harry's scowl burnt into the back of Draco's head but he continued to eat his dinner, dangerously silent, whilst Pansy tried to include him in a conversation about Potions with Blaise.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked Harry as his friend continued to cut up his piece of chicken into a million pieces. "I think that chicken was dead when it arrived, you don't need to finish it off." He chuckled at his own joke as Harry blinked at his plate, confused.

Harry smiled and replied, "Sorry, mind was elsewhere." He had been thinking about Draco's lack of a glance over at him when he came in. That's how they usually built up sexual tension through the week; a seductive glance here, a subtle smirk there. Harry was pissed off at him, but he didn't think Draco would react by getting pissed off too... he just assumed he'd be able to realise his anger through angry sex the next Monday.

"Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately." Ron glanced over to Draco. "What's he done now?"

Harry shook his head.

"Nothing. He just exists."

Ron laughed and Hermione tutted from behind her newspaper.

Harry finished his dinner and glanced back towards the Slytherin's table, just as Draco stood up. He turned around to leave and their eyes met, and Harry, feeling a little ashamed that he'd taken his anger so far, was about to hint that he was over it with a smirk when Draco frowned and stormed off.

Harry groaned; he'd made Draco put up his barriers again. Blaming indigestion on his outburst, he stood up and said he needed the toilet. Ron looked down worriedly at his plate, assuming food poisoning, but Harry insisted he'd felt a little off all day, and left the Great Hall to try and find the blond haired boy.

Draco was on his way to the dungeon with Pansy. He was about to descend down into the depths of Hogwarts when Harry caught up to him.

"Malfoy!" Harry called from down the corridor.

"What the hell does he want?" Pansy asked, a scowl shadowing her round face.

"Trouble, probably." Draco said bitterly. "I'll meet you down there." Pansy seemed reluctant to move so he lowered his tone. "Go." He said firmly, making her skitter off.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, meeting Harry in the middle of the corridor. The two other students who were occupying it saw the two enemies talking and fearfully wandered off, worried about being caught by a misdirected curse.

"I'm- Well, I'm not mad. If that's what you think." Harry didn't really know what he was doing.

"How lovely. Well, thanks for that revelation, Potter." Draco's frown deepened and he folded his arms. A person who didn't know him would assume that this indicated him as angry, but Harry knew Draco. He knew Draco was being defensive because Harry had been spot on when guessing that Draco was upset, and why. The glint in Draco's eye hinted coldness, but also relief.

Maybe that's when Harry fell in love with him. It was so obvious that Draco cared about Harry's reaction to his opinion on Ron and Harry's heart flipped; something it hadn't done since he first kissed the other boy.

"Oh fuck it." Harry said, leaning forward and kissing the shorter boy. Draco started, ready to pull away, when Harry pulled him further into it and Draco submitted.

"I'm sorry." Harry conceded in a soft voice as they pulled away, knowing that although he hadn't done anything wrong in getting pissed off over Draco's comments, Draco hadn't meant for them to hurt him in such a way.

"I don't accept apologies." Draco said, backing away, ready to go back to his dorm, but he broke out into a smile, giving himself away.

Harry caught it and beamed. He turned around and walked back to the Great Hall with a lighter heart and a spinning head.

_Word Count: 1149_


End file.
